Le troisième Kira
by VALENVRAI
Summary: Kira est déjà à l'oeuvre pour débarrasser le monde de tous les criminels. Mais que se passerait-il si un cahier de la mort tombait entre les mains de quelqu'un ayant fréquenté la Wammy's House à la même époque que L?
1. Chapter 1 : OMEGA

Sur la façade du 7 bis, Fleet Street, badigeonnée de noir, une fille en short trace un graffiti au feutre rouge. Sous la lumière grise d'hiver, le cénotaphe a des airs de décombres.

A un bloc de la, une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années boit du café noir à l'hôtel Kingsway Hall.

"Il faut que je trouve un moyen de lâcher. Je dois admettre que je ne peux pas m'en occuper."

Si la voix est douce, les mains enserrant la tasse ont une force, une solidité carrée qui contredit la fragilité apparente.

"Cet enfoiré, je dois trouver son secret."

Elle dit cela sans affect, détachant chaque syllabe méticuleusement.

Rien ne bouge au 7 bis, où la poussière poudre souvenirs et secrets.

D'un geste désinvolte, la jeune femme envoie valser ses cheveux derrière son épaule. Elle ressemble à Patti Smith à la fleur de l'âge : chevelure hirsute qui ferme le regard comme un store, mains dans les poches d'un jean vintage . Elle est une de ces filles à avoir quelque chose en plus : cette grâce inexplicable qu'est l'élégance. D'une beauté irrégulière, ses imperfections donnent du chic à son visage. Elle a le style flegmatique des anglais qui semblent avoir dormi tout habillés. Cette classe fournie à la naissance avec un pedigree aristo.

Le bruit claquant de la tasse sur le verre résonne dans la pièce.

Elle s'essuie la bouche avec la manche de sa chemise trop large et mal repassée.

Ce vestiaire sans effort a engendré un archétype de la coolitude dans lequel les sveltes trentenaires nourries de fibres et de blancs de poulet se simplifient la vie avec «un air de rien» facile à vivre. Sur le rien de la jeune femme, sur la page blanche de l'androgynie, chacun peut projeter ce qu'il veut.

L'âge n'a pas prise sur elle, cheveux raides de petite fille, ongles nus. «le vernis à ongle, c'est rédhibitoire» disait elle.

« Fous toi de ce que les gens pensent de ce que tu es. » lui avait on ordonné.

Du reste, elle loge au sommet d'un immeuble, avec le vent et les nuages à la hauteur des yeux.

Cette injonction, elle ne l'a jamais oubliée. Pas un instant, elle n'a imaginé qu'il puisse exister autre chose que ressasser le passé. La vie, par exemple.

Elle n'avait jamais quitté l'enfance ; un coup d'aile impavide, et la voilà insaisissable.

On la comparait à un petit oiseau d'acier ayant appris très vite à se blinder. Le moindre mot qu'on lui adressait prenait des proportions extravagantes. « Alors elle se protège » disaient-ils à qui voulait bien l'entendre.

La silhouette effilée la surplombe, comme un balcon sur les rues de Paris. La jeune "extraterrestre" vit sur une planète sans livres, sans politique, sans shopping, et sans age. Elle vit le quotidien avec une méfiance et une paranoïa maladive, une pointe aiguisée de sadisme transperçant chaque semblant de gentillesse qu'elle pourrait avoir. Le sarcasme, l'ironie et le cynisme peuplent chaque minute de la vie de la jeune femme.

Ses doigts de pieds nus craquent. Une bulle de chewing-hum éclate. Elle tourne la tête vers la fenêtre recouverte de buée.

Elle haïssait le monde, les gens aussi bien à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur, des tendances misanthropiques se saisissant de tout son être.

Dehors, les bourrasques s'intensifient, les arbres se plient. Elle s'approche de la fenêtre avec un air désinvolte. Emporté par le vent, un étrange objet semble tomber du ciel. La jeune femme ouvre la fenêtre avec un intérêt mesuré. Son visage impassible ne se dérobe pas d'un millimètre. Un cahier est tombé au sol. Un cahier noir.


	2. Chapter 2 : L

_Les chapitres altèrent les pensées directes de différents personnages. Ces pensées sont en gras pour éviter toute confusion._

[...]

- Bien. Nous devons resserrer l'enquête sur les individus que Penber était chargé de surveiler. Notre enquête va donc se porter sur deux membres de la police et leur entourage.

L se tenait dos aux enquêteurs, dans sa posture habituelle, le dos rond, les genoux légèrement pliés, et les mains dans les poches.

Soichiro Yagami intervint :

- Et qui sont ces deux personnes sur lesquelles Penber enquêtait ?

L risqua un regard vers ses collaborateurs tout en restant face au mur. Il inclina quelque peu la tête vers eux.

- Le sous-prefet Kitamura et sa famille ainsi que... Le chef Yagami et sa famille.

Tous les enquêteurs sursautèrent. Le regard du directeur de la police se durcit.

- Je demande à ce que les maisons de ces familles soient toutes les deux placées sur écoute et sous surveillance vidéo.

La réaction des trois autres hommes ne se fit pas attendre. Matsuda et Aizawa protestèrent à l'unisson contre cette mesure qui s'avérerait bien trop empirique par rapport aux probabilités que Kira se trouve parmi l'entourage des suspects potentiels.

- Mais enfin Ryuzaki ! On a pas le droit de faire ça, ima...

Matsuda fut coupé par Watari. Le vieil homme était assis devant un ordinateur sur lequel était apparu un symbole blanc sur fond noir. Un oméga majuscule.« Ω ».

L se retourna brusquement.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça Watari ?

Le sigle était apparu sur tous les écrans de la pièce.

- Watari, on s'est fait pirater ?!

Les trois enquêteurs étaient abasourdis, le regard ahuri dirigé vers Watari qui tentait de rétablir la situation. L s'en était approché et se mordillait le doigt avec insistance.

**Ω. La dernière lettre de l'alphabet grec. Qu'est ce que ça veut bien pouvoir dire ? Est-ce Kira ? Impossible la chambre d'hôtel a été préalablement équipée de détecteurs de mouchard par Watari, et il est impossible de pirater les données stockées informatiquement. Pourtant... Pourtant ça venait de se produire.**

Une voix modifiée résonna dans la pièce.

- Ici Oméga.

Soichiro Yagami, Aizawa et Matsuda ne bougeaient pas. Ils étaient comme pétrifiés etobservaient tour à tour L, Watari, et l'écran de l'ordinateur.

La voix continua.

- Mes compétences en informatique montrent que depuis toutes ces années, je n'ai pas régressé. L, Watari, je vous salue.

Watari jeta un regard interrogateur à L qui observait toujours l'écran en se mordillant l'index.

**Mais qui est ce type ? Comment diable a-il fait pour pirater le système informatique ? C'est moi même qui ai programmé des protocoles de protection insolites effaçant toute mémoire à la moindre tentative d'accès à n'importe quel fichier du système. Personne d'autre au monde ne peut utiliser ce genre de protection c'est moi qui l'ai inventée. Un code brouillé pour cacher le véritable but du cryptage. La sécurité par l'obscurité. L'utilisation d'un moteur polymorphe compliquait encore d'avantage les choses à chaque fois qu'on essaye d'y accéder, il change. C'est un site oméga, le niveau de cryptage le plus élevé possible. Le sigle oméga de notre interlocuteur a-t-il un quelconque rapport avec le code de sécurité ? Est-ce une provocation ? Une ironie ? Un moyen de montrer que pour lui, ma sécurité est complètement dépassée ?**

Watari se leva, laissant la place à L en face du micro. Ce dernier s'assit comme à son habitude, les genoux repliés contre son torse. Un long doigt fin appuya sur la touche gauche du microphone.

- Bonjour Oméga. Ici L. Je suis impressionné de voir que vous avez réussi à forcer mon cryptage brouillé.

- Ça n'a pas été très difficile.

L haussa un sourcil.

**Pas très difficile ? C'est clair, il fait exprès. Ce code est le plus dur du monde à déchiffrer. Provocation. Kira.**

- Je vois. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

- Je suppose que vous êtes en présence d'enquêteurs pour résoudre l'affaire Kira n'est-ce pas ? Serait-il possible de vous parler seul à seul ?

L hésita. Il se retourna vers ses enquêteurs et leur fit signe de quitter la pièce, puis indiqua avec un geste de main à Watari que lui pouvait rester.

-Watari, essayez de retracer l'appel.

-Bien Ryuzaki.

Il pressa à nouveau le bouton du micro en se mordillant l'index.

-De quoi vouliez vous me parler ?

-Je suppose que ce cher Watari est toujours présent. Peu importe. Je voulais simplement vous demander où en était l'affaire Kira.

Watari haussa les épaules pour indiquer qu'il lui était impossible de connaître la position de l'interlocuteur.

-Oméga, ces informations sont classées confidentielles, il est donc hors de question que je vous en fasse part. Par ailleurs, j'ignore totalement qui vous êtes, et si par des circonstances extrêmes il fallait que je vous fasse un jour confiance, j'y serais dors et déjà réfractaire, étant donné le fait que vous ayez forcé mon portail crypté sans la moindre retenue.

- Je me doutais bien que vous répondriez ça. Mais soit, si un jour vous êtes prêt à collaborer avec moi, je vous laisse le moyen de me joindre. L, n'oubliez pas une chose, on bat les gens en étudiant leurs points faibles, il suffit de bien observer. . Sur ce...

L resta immobile devant l'écran pendant une bonne minute après que la conversation ait pris fin.

_-T'es vraiment stupide ! Pourquoi tu m'embêtes toujours !_

_Un enfant aux cheveux noirs hirsutes, de grandes cernes sous les yeux, observe d'un regard renfrogné une fillette du même âge. Cette dernière est perchée sur un rebord de fenêtre, mâchant du chewing-gum. Un sourire sadique s'étend sur son visage enfantin. Ses yeux noirs glacés observent le jeune garçon avec une pointe de sarcasme glacé imprégnée dans le regard._

_-Je ne t'embête pas, je te teste._

_-Ca revient au même, tu m'énerves. Va ailleurs._

_-Non. Parce que tu es la personne la plus intéressante qu'il y ait ici._

_Le jeune garçon lève les yeux vers la silhouette perchée à l'ombre du volet fermé._

_-Ah oui ?_

_- Oui, tu restes seul toute la journée, mais quand les gens te provoquent, tu ne fais rien. Comme si tu étais une pierre. Dans laquelle on donne des coups de pieds, et qui roule. Sans rien faire._

_-Toi aussi tu restes seule je te signale._

_-Mais moi j'observe. Je teste. Je peux te dire exactement chaque point faible de chaque élève ici._

_L'enfant fronce les sourcils, vexé._

_-Ah oui ? Et c'est quoi mon point faible ?!_

_La fillette saute de la fenêtre et atterrit en face de son interlocuteur. Son visage est toujours animé d'un sarcasme glacial._

_- Facile, c'est..._

_-Dites donc jeune fille !Qu'est ce que vous faites là ?! Je vous signale qu'il vous est interdit d'avoir accès au dortoir des garçons ! Aller Ouste !_

_Alors qu'une des gérantes de l'orphelinat saisit par le bras la jeune enfant d'à peine 6 ans, cette dernière se retourne et lance à l'enfant aux cheveux hirsutes :_

_-Oublie pas qu'on bat les gens en étudiant leurs points faibles, suffit de bien observer !_

-Tout va bien Ryuzaki ?

Watari est penché sur L, l'observe d'un regard inquiet.

-Tout va bien Watari. Je connais ce Oméga.


	3. Chapter 3 : OMEGA

_Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. La jeune femme saisit le couteau papillon posé en face d'elle, et le fit tourner entre ses doigts comme à son habitude. Le cliquetis du balisong résonna dans la pièce de plus belle, comme amplifié par le silence de plus en plus pesant. La lame tournait et retournait au dessus des longs doigts fins de la jeune femme, frôlait les veines de son poignet, frottait contre sa peau blafarde. _

_D'un coup sec, le tranchant du couteau disparu entre les deux manches. Elle fourra négligemment l'ustensile dans la manche de sa chemise, mis ses mains dans ses poches, et se dirigea à l'autre bout de la pièce._

_Agenouillée sur le sol, le cahier grand ouvert à la page des instructions, elle passait ses doigts sur le papier. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. C'était un simple cahier, mais l'aura qu'il dégageait était plus maléfique que tout ce qu'elle avait pu voir de sa vie entière. Un rictus de satisfaction trancha son visage._

**Un cahier qui a le pouvoir de tuer. Je suppose que c'est ainsi que Kira passe à l'œuvre. Ça veut donc dire que c'est par pur hasard qu'il s'est improvisé en justicier, et que c'était un coup absolument pas préparé. **

**« **Tant mieux. Ça me sera d'autant plus simple de le tuer. »

- Qui donc ?

_La jeune femme se retourna avec désinvolture. Si ce n'était pas le démon en personne qui se tenait devant elle, alors c'était quelque chose de semblable. De plus de deux mètres, les os apparents et les yeux rouges comme le sang, la créature s'avançait lentement vers elle._

_Un rictus sarcastique se dessina sur le visage de cette dernière._

« Salut toi. »

_Le monstre sembla ouvertement surpris, et s'agenouilla en face de la personne qui avait trouvé son Death Note. Son visage n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui de la jeune femme, et sa voix d'outre tombe résonna dans la pièce._

« Tu n'as pas peur de moi. »

-Non. Par contre tu pues de la gueule coco.

_Sur ces quelques mots qui laissèrent le Dieu de la Mort abasourdi, elle se leva lentement, comme pour donner plus de profondeur à ses paroles._

_Elle faisait partie de ces personnes qui se faisaient respecter par leur simple manière d'être. Le regard toujours méprisant et hautain, le dos droit, elle crachait sur le monde de toute sa hauteur._

-Dis, tu pourrais me balancer le nom de Kira ?

_Le Dieu de la Mort se redressa. Ses yeux écarlates flamboyèrent._

-Compte pas sur moi « cocotte », _dit il en appuyant excessivement sur le mot. _Tu te débrouilles pour ça.

_La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir tandis qu'une bulle de chewing-gum éclatait entre ses dents._

-Si tu me dis pas son nom, tu peux le tuer alors ?

_Le Dieu de la mort se pencha en arrière en souriant malsainement, se retrouvant a flotter, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine._

-Tu sais Eyn, je ne-

_Il fut coupé par le couteau papillon qui passa à travers sa poitrine. La jeune femme s'était retournée comme un souffle de vent, et avait dégainé l'arme de sa manche en une fraction de seconde._

_Il éclata de rire_.

-Et non ma jolie, les Dieux de la mort ne peuvent pas mourir, même si tu leur lances un couteau en plein cœur. Ça t'aurait évité d'abîmer ton joli balisong en l'éclatant contre ce mur.

-Comment tu sais mon nom.

_L'articulation était lente, nerveuse. Les yeux noirs de la jeune femme flamboyèrent._

-Un autre truc que tu saurais si tu m'avais laissé parler. Je vois ton nom et ta durée de vie au dessus de ta tête.

_Eyn se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil le plus proche, manchonnant de plus en plus nerveusement le chewing-gum entre ses dents. D'un air las et exténué, elle fit geste au Dieu de la mort de continuer._

-Vas-y dis moi tout ce que tu sais, et dépêche, j'ai pas de patience.

_Le Dieu de la mort lui lança un regard noir avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face d'elle._

-Je m'appelle Ruko. Je suis un Dieu de la mort.

-Ok, plus vite.

...

_Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Ruko avait fini ses explications, et se tenait la tête en bas sur le fauteuil._

-C'est bon j'ai tout capté. Je ferai ni l'échange des yeux, ni la connerie de garder ce cahier avec moi.

_Ruko sursauta. _

- Quoi ?!

-Non, regarde. Cette saloperie est trop encombrante, je bouge tout le temps, les femmes de chambres dans les hôtels où je vais auront vite fait de trouver ce maudit bouquin.

_Eyn s'agenouilla au sol. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. Elle arracha d'un coup l'intégralité des pages du Death Note, les plia en quatre, et les fourra dans sa poche._

-Maintenant, je vais brûler cette merde.

_D'un pas lent, elle se dirigea vers le feu de cheminée qui crépitait, et y jeta la couverture du cahier._

_Elle y resta pendant une bonne minute, tandis que les flammes qui dévoraient les reliures de cuir du Death Note se reflétaient dans ses yeux. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata._

_Eyn jeta un coup d'œil à l'ordinateur portable qui se trouvait au sol, dans un enchevêtrement de fils, de prises et de branchements. _

**Cet imbécile de L ne m'a même pas contactée. Pourtant je suis sure qu'il a compris qui j'étais. Soit cet idiot a trop de fierté à cause de son portail crypté, soit il va essayer de me pirater. **

« C'est impossible pauvre idiot AHAHA, tu n'y arriveras pas. »

- A qui tu parles ?

_Eyn lança un regard amusé au Dieu de la mort qui s'affairait à finir la coupelle de raisins secs. _

-Je parle à un pauvre idiot que je vais rendre fou. Mais d'abord il faut que je tue cet imbécile de Kira. Ce débile s'imagine qu'en tuant tous les criminels, il va rendre le monde paisible ?

_Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. _

**Kira, même si le monde n'a plus de criminels, il n'en n'est pas moins paisible, parce qu'il y aura toujours des enfoirés dans ton genre qui essaieront de prendre le pouvoir. Le bien et le mal doivent coexister. Ils ont coexisté jusqu'à maintenant. Alors Kira je vais te tuer parce que si tu te fais attraper, et ils t'attraperont, ils vont trouver ton Death Note, c'est qu'une question de temps. **

-Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que je trouve Kira avant L. Juste pour le provoquer. Juste pour le voir échouer.

-T'as même pas testé le Death Note je te signale.

-Pas besoin.

_Ruko haussa ce qui lui faisait office de sourcils. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata._

-Enfin si t'as raison.

_Eyn appuya sur le bouton qui appelait les femmes de chambre. A l'attention de l'interphone elle déclara :_

- J'ai besoin de raisins secs, tout de suite.

_Ruko sourit._

_Quelques instants plus tard, une femme de chambre toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit lentement._

- Vos raisins secs.

_Un sourire sadique accentua la lueur diabolique qui brillait dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Une voix faussement suave et cruellement exagérée débita avec assurance la dernière phrase que la femme de chambre entendrait de son vivant._

- Oh vous êtes bien aimable. Laissez moi faire un chèque de pourboire à votre nom.

_Ruko ricana._

- Un chèque de pourboire ? Non mais t'es au courant que les pourboires c'est pas avec des chèques ?

_Le sourire s'étira un peu plus sur la joue d'Eyn. Elle leva les yeux vers la femme pour l'inciter à parler._

- Eh bien... Je m'appelle Jane Smith, mais vous n'avez pas à...

_D'un geste de main, Eyn lui fit signe de se taire. Une demi seconde plus tard, elle tendit le papier à la jeune femme avec un sourire. _

_Les yeux de cette dernière s'emplirent de terreur en apercevant le Dieu de la mort en face d'elle, si bien qu'elle ne prit pas la peine de lire les quelques lignes tracées d'une écriture fine et penchée sur le papier qui était tombé au sol._

**Jane Smith, se suicide en prenant soin que personne ne retrouve jamais son corps.**

_Exactement comme Light Yagami l'avait fait plusieurs jours avant. Mais personne ne le saurait jamais._

_Les yeux d'Eyn suivirent Jane Smith disparaître peu à peu dans les ténèbres, avant de se rediriger vers l'interphone sur lequel elle appuya. _

-Excusez moi, j'attends toujours mes raisins secs.

_Elle ramassa le bout de papier qu'elle jeta au feu avec les raisins secs de Jane. Une bulle de chewing gum éclata._

-C'était risqué. Imagine si elle t'avait donné un faux nom.

_Eyn ramassa le couteau papillon qu'elle fit tourner entre ses doigts. _

-Elle ne l'aurait pas fait. Pour elle, un chèque n'aurait pas été plus bienvenu. On ne peut pas mentir sur son identité quand on écrit un chèque. Et si malgré tout elle l'avait fait, je l'aurais tuée moi même.

_Le couteau tourna entre ses doigts quelques secondes avant de se refermer. Une bulle de chewing gum éclata._

« Vos raisins secs ! »

_Alors qu'elle posait la coupelle sur la coiffeuse posée contre le mur, Eyn ferma son ordinateur portable._

-Ruko. On part pour le Japon.


	4. Chapter 4 : L

_La cuillère ricocha sur les bords de la tasse vide d'où suintaient les dépôts de sucre. L était assis en tête de table, face aux enquêteurs disposés sur des divans autour de lui. _

**Malgré toutes nos caméras de surveillance, Kira a continué à semer la mort. A l'heure qu'il est, j'ignore encore quel est son mode opératoire. Même si on part du constat qu'il peut tuer par sa seule volonté, lorsqu'il passe à l'acte, Kira doit nécessairement voir son comportement, ses attitudes, ses expressions, changer d'une manière ou d'une autre. En partant de là, il serait donc logique d'en conclure qu'il ne fait pas partie des gens que nous avons observés. Mais si toutefois il s'avère contre toute attente qu'il figure bel et bien parmi ces personnes... Cela signifie que ce Kira est doté d'une force mentale comparable à celle d'un dieu.. Il élimine les criminels, et ce sans faire preuve de la moindre émotion. Ça donnerait presque à croire que Kira n'est qu'une chimère, et que c'est réellement un châtiment divin qui s'abat sur le monde. Mais pourquoi un dieu aurait-il besoin de connaître le nom et le visage d'une personne pour la tuer ?.. Ça n'a aucun sens... Non, je ne pense pas que ces actes soient le fruit d'une action divine. Pour moi, ce ne sont là que les frasques d'une personne immature, persuadée d'être un dieu voilà tout. **

**Light Yagami, la probabilité que tu sois Kira est inférieure à 5%, mais de tous les suspects, tu es celui qui m'intrigue le plus. Tu es bien trop parfait... En même temps, le fait qu'Oméga ait refait surface précisément maintenant m'intrigue d'autant plus... Elle pourrait parfaitement rentrer dans le rôle de Kira...**

**Pourtant.. Pourtant ça m'étonnerait, elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à avoir un quelconque problème avec les criminels, qui sait si elle n'est elle même pas devenue une criminelle. Dans ce cas... Dans ce cas pourquoi aurait-elle pris la peine de pirater mon système pour prendre connaissance de l'avancement de l'affaire ? A moins que, si comme je le crois, elle l'ait fait pour me provoquer... Ou peut être a-t-elle des informations ?**

**Mais dans les deux cas il y a un problème. Pourquoi et comment aurait-elle tué les douze agents du FBI en mission secrète au Japon ? Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire. A l'heure qu'il est j'ignore son nom et son visage je me demande même si je serais capable de la reconnaître si elle se présentait à moi... D'une autre manière, j'ai bien peur que si elle pouvait accéder au pouvoir de Kira...Elle aurait vite fait de se mettre au service du mal, juste pour s'amuser... C'est pour ça que ça me ramène aux bases de l'affaire. Kira a du jour au lendemain hérité du pouvoir de tuer. Il a du faire différents tests au fur et à mesure, pour découvrir l'étendue de ses capacités. J'en conclus qu'il était nouveau pour lui, et qu'il ne lui appartenait auparavant pas, c'est pour cette raison qu'il a laissé les trois messages. Pour tenter de le maîtriser. Non, il ne lui appartient pas, il n'en connaît lui même pas l'essence, mais il sait comment l'exploiter, et comment il fonctionne. Mais puisque ce pouvoir ne lui appartient pas...A qui appartient-il ?.. Pourquoi a-t-il été délégué à Kira en particulier ? Si un tel pouvoir existe... Alors pourquoi pas plusieurs ? **

**J'ai le choix entre tenter une attaque surprise vis à vis de Light, ou contacter Oméga... Mais la contacter pour lui dire quoi... Elle n'est pas stupide...Si elle a un lien avec l'affaire Kira, elle ne le laissera jamais entendre. **

**L'idéal ça serait que Kira se présente à moi, en me disant : Bonjour je suis Kira, et qu'il me montre comment il élimine ses victimes... Mais ça hélas, c'est impossible.**

_« _Dis,Ryuzaki, que faisons nous maintenant ? »

_L porta son pouce à ses lèvres tout en gardant les yeux rivés sur la tasse devant lui._

- Nous avons le choix. Soit je tente une attaque surprise concernant votre fils, Mr Yagami, soit je me concentre sur le reste des probabilités qui feraient que Oméga fasse partie de cette affaire. Mais nous ne pouvons pas faire les deux en même temps, parce que d'un coté, Oméga ne fera confiance à personne d'autre que moi – si tenté qu'elle accorde sa confiance - mais je tiens également à me rendre moi même sur le terrain pour tester Light.

_Soichiro Yagami fronça les sourcils._

- Donc tu suspectes encore mon fils, Ryuzaki ! _protesta-t-il._

_L mordit dans un macaron. _

-Sur ces vidéos, personne ne laisse paraître un comportement anormal. Ça voudrait dire que Kira a continué à semer la mort comme à son habitude, mais sans rien laisser paraître de suspect. La probabilité que Kira soit sur une de ces vidéos est de moins de 5%, mais je tiens tout de même à n'écarter aucune possibilité.

_Il se lécha les doigts._

**Si je me dirige vers l'hypothèse d'Oméga, et qu'il s'avère qu'elle a bien un lien avec l'affaire Kira, ou même, qu'elle EST Kira, ça reviendra à reconnaître que Light Yagami n'a plus aucune raison d'être suspect. Mais est-ce que ça me fera pour autant abandonner l'hypothèse comme quoi Light Yagami est Kira ? Non, pourtant, s'il s'avérait que Light Yagami est bien Kira, je n'aurais plus besoin de m'inquiéter d'Oméga. Mais dans ce cas, pourquoi m'a-t-elle contacté ? Pourquoi refait-elle surface au moment où j'ai un suspect éventuel ? A-t-elle un quelconque lien avec Light Yagami, si ce n'est avec l'affaire ? Cherche-t-elle à le protéger en faisant en sorte que mes soupçons se redirigent vers quelqu'un d'autre que lui ? Mais si elle cherche à le protéger, ça voudrait forcément dire que Light Yagami EST Kira. Il n'y aurait aucune autre raison valable à le protéger de mes soupçons... Mais cela reviendrait à dire qu'elle sait forcément comment il fait pour éliminer ses victimes...Ça ne serait en rien étonnant... Mais alors, que faire ? Je suis le seul à pourvoir me charger de Light Yagami, et il serait surréaliste qu'Oméga veuille que quelqu'un d'autre que moi la contacte, il serait même surprenant qu'elle réponde à Watari... Mais si Oméga a réellement un lien avec l'affaire, pourquoi voudrait-elle que je la contacte ? Ça n'a aucun sens... Se pourrait-il qu'elle veuille réellement collaborer et fournir des informations ? Non, non ça ne lui ressemble pas, si elle fait ça, c'est pour me provoquer et uniquement pour ça. Non, je dois me concentrer sur Light Yagami, car s'il s'avère qu'il est bel et bien Kira et qu'il ne s'est pas trahi face aux caméras, il pense certainement qu'il m'a dupé, et ça sera donc le meilleur moyen d'attaquer.**

- Messieurs, je laisse Oméga de coté pour l'instant, et vais concentrer mes recherches sur Light Yagami. Je vous laisse enquêter sur la famille du sous préfet Kitamura, Watari, puis-je te parler en privé ?

_L se leva avec nonchalance, le dos courbé, et se dirigea les mains dans les poches dans la pièce voisine. Au passage, il attrapa un une pâte d'amande qu'il mit dans sa bouche avec délicatesse._

_Lorsqu'ils furent enfin seuls dans ma pièce mitoyenne, L se retourna vers Watari après avoir fermé la porte._

-Watari, est-ce que tu aurais la moindre idée de qui est Oméga ?

_Watari haussa les épaules._

-Non, pas la moindre.

-Oméga faisait partie de la Wammy's House en Angleterre, mais je ne sais pour quelle raison elle a décidé de changer la lettre la désignant, pour un oméga. De toute façon, j'ignorais totalement par quelle lettre elle était désignée, et je ne savais même pas à quel nom elle répondait. Je ne lui ai parlé que très peu de fois. Il est évident qu'elle a toujours su que j'étais L... Elle passait son temps à observer les autres, je ne serais pas étonné qu'elle se souvienne de chaque personne au jour d'aujourd'hui. J'aimerais que tu essayes tout de même de retracer sa position. Je ne saurais dire si elle est au Japon ou pas, mais il est clair que si elle est bien sur le territoire Japonais, ça facilitera nettement la tâche.

**Ca faciliterait également l'avancement de l'enquête...Si elle est bien au Japon, les probabilités qu'elle soit Kira augmentent d'autant plus. Mais si elle n'est pas au Japon, alors comment pourrait-elle avoir un quelconque lien avec cette affaire ? Si on prend en compte le fait que l'émission où j'ai défié Kira n'a été diffusée q****ue la région du ****Kantō, alors elle ne peut en avoir eut vent si elle se trouvait sur un autre continent. Ou alors elle aurait réussi à me pirater pour s'informer de l'enquête ? Non.. Il est vrai que les journaux internationaux relatent le fait que Kira se trouve au Japon mais il serait quand même plus intéressant qu'elle soit effectivement sur le sol japonais...**

**-**Je vais essayer Ryuzaki, mais il semble qu'elle ait également protégé son système informatique avec un système oméga... beaucoup plus puissant que le notre.

_L porta son pouce à ses lèvres._

-Fais ce que tu peux Watari, concentre toi sur les recherches à propos d'oméga, et fais m'en part si tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant.

-Bien Ryuzaki, mais pour pouvoir retracer son éventuelle position, il faudrait obligatoirement la recontacter pour établir des canaux d'informations exploitables.

**Ah j'ai compris. Tout était de la mise en scène. Tu savais parfaitement que je tiendrais à obtenir ta position, et que pour ça, il faudrait que je te recontacte. Mais la question est pourquoi, pourquoi tu veux que je te recontacte ?**

**-**Très bien, je vais attaquer vis à vis de Light Yagami, puis... je contacterai Oméga.


	5. Chapter 5 : OMEGA

-Dis Eyn, t'es sure que t'as pas fait d'erreur ?

_Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. Les portes de verre poli coulissèrent, tandis que la la jeune femme remontait le sac contenant son ordinateur sur son épaule. Elle approcha son téléphone portable de son oreille sans l'allumer._

**Comme ça au moins on me prendra pas pour une schizophrène qui se parle à elle même.**

- Quel genre d'erreur est-ce que j'aurais bien pu faire dis moi.

-Bah j'en sais rien. T'étais dans cet hôtel, une femme de chambre à disparu alors qu'elle devait t'apporter des raisins secs. En plus t'as un Death Note, et tu préviens ce L comme pour lui dire que t'arrives. Et en plus nous voilà au Japon. La où Kira se trouve, où L se trouve, où tout le monde se trouve en fait.

_Eyn ricana_.

-Premièrement, je suis enregistrée dans l'hôtel comme cliente sous le nom de Clarissa Thomson. Et j'ai pris l'avion sous le nom de Jane Barymore. Donc comme tu le sais mieux que personne, des faux noms.

_Elle brandit deux passeports d'un air désinvolte. _

-Je fabrique moi même mes faux papiers d'identité. Comme ça, aucune trace écrite sur ma soit-disant vraie identité. Je conserve toujours tout sur moi, et quand j'en ai plus besoin, je brûle. Si par malheur quelqu'un trouve un de mes papiers et cherche le numéro d'enregistrement, il tombe sur une fausse fiche de paye, un faux compte en banque, une fausse attestation de domicile. Impossible de remonter jusqu'à moi.

_Elle dégagea ses longs cheveux bruns derrière son épaule, et s'assit en tailleur sur le trottoir qui avoisinait l'arrêt des taxis sous les regards dégoûtés des passants._

-Tu pourrais t'asseoir sur un banc quand même, c'est dégueu.

_Sans faire attention au Dieu de la mort, Eyn continua d'un air las._

-Je vais vais t'expliquer. Si j'ai contacté L, c'est parce qu'il est une des personnes les plus manipulables que je connaisse. Regarde, je l'ai appelé, il va s'imaginer que c'est parce que j'ai un lien avec l'affaire Kira, alors que techniquement parlant, j'en ai aucun. Mais il sera quand même tenté par l'hypothèse de la provocation. C'est normal, je l'appelle en plein milieu d'une enquête, il devait sûrement être à la chasse aux preuves et aux suspects, et je suis quasiment certaine que mon appel va le déstabiliser. Il ne saura plus quoi faire. Après bien sur, il va se demander à quel degré je suis informée de l'affaire. Le truc, et mon point faible, c'est que je la connais pas du tout cette affaire ni son avancement. Les journaux et les émissions internationaux n'exposent pas toute la situation. C'est pour ça qu'on est venus au Japon. Tout ce qu'il faut, c'est que L le découvre, et me cherche. Je vais d'ailleurs m'arranger pour qu'il me trouve. Et de cette façon je pourrai mettre la main sur Kira grâce à son enquête, et avant lui. Parce que j'ai un certain avantage sur lui et ses enquêteurs. Je sais comment Kira tue. Et ça, ça m'est fondamental. Je suis sûre et certaine que L ne supportera pas de ne pas avoir résolu l'affaire lui même, et de ne pas savoir par quel moyen Kira a éliminé ses victimes. Et quand j'aurai tué Kira, je tuerai L.

_Perché sur l'abribus, Ruko observait Eyn d'un regard réprobateur._

-Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant à ce type?

_Une bulle de chewing gum éclata. La jeune femme fit signe à un taxi. _

-C'est comme ça.

…...

-Ça fera 3000 yens s'il vous plaît mademoiselle.

_Eyn ouvrit la portière lentement, posa tout aussi lentement ses pieds au bulle de chewing-gum éclata. D'un œil critique, elle observa tout autour d'elle avec insistance. Elle était en plein cœur de Tokyo. Son regard suivit les gratte-ciel jusqu'à leur sommet, et redescendit sur la route à quatre voies qui était à moins d'un mètre d'elle. Si la jeune femme n'avait jamais quitté l'Angleterre, elle parlait couramment plusieurs langues, et le japonais en faisait bien heureusement partie._

-Dis t'es pas fatiguée ? Ça change de Londres hein. On va acheter des raisins ?

_Elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Ruko, et sortit un plan de la ville en mâchant nerveusement son chewing-gum._

**Tel que je le connais, L doit obligatoirement être en centre ville pour se sentir au cœur des événements, et être sur de tout avoir à sa disposition. J'opterais plutôt pour un hôtel ou une maison d'hôte. Il a forcément établi son QG dans un bâtiment de type gratte-ciel. Pour pouvoir contempler ou observer la ville d'en haut, pour être sur qu'il ne serait pas espionné. Donc il est certainement au dernier étage. **

**Mais tout de même un endroit pas trop loin de la préfecture de police, histoire de rendre les déplacements plus faciles et moins encombrants. Sûrement même une distance faisable rapidement à pieds. Il est clair que je ne vois pas L retranché à la périphérie de la ville...**

**Kira ne doit pas être loin non plus. Il est peut être un peu moins en centre, plus dans des quartiers résidentiels. Il faudrait que j'aille à la préfecture pour espérer trouver des renseignements...mais ça serait risqué. Et puis il est presque sur que L et les enquêteurs avec lesquels il travaille n'aient pas donné la moindre information sur la position de leur QG. Puis si c'était le cas, personne n'aurait aucune raison de me fournir ces renseignements.**

**L'affaire Kira est elle assez importante pour que L puisse envisager de la résoudre au péril de sa vie? Si c'est le cas, alors j'ai peut être l'espoir de pouvoir le trouver sur le terrain. Mais où?.. Il faut absolument que je trouve ou Kira, ou L. En même temps si je tue Kira tout de suite, les soupçons de L vont forcément de tourner vers moi puisque je l'ai appelé, et il va plus me lâcher. Autant laisser Kira en paix pur l'instant. Mais si L trouve Kira avant ça ne servira à rien. S'il le trouve, il trouvera obligatoirement le Death Note. D'un autre coté, si je fais l'échange des yeux et que je peux m'arranger pour trouver Kira en sachant qu'il me serait impossible de voir sa durée de vie... Non jamais je ne renoncerai à la moitié du temps qui me reste à vivre. La meilleure solution, ça serait de pirater le système de L, mais ça risque d'être plus compliqué que prévu. Pirater un ordinateur non placé sur un réseau de partage, ça m'est impossible si je ne suis pas directement reliée aux canaux cryptés de sa clé à lui.**

-Eh Eyn ! Tu dors ou quoi ? Ca fait une heure que t'es plantée là.

-Roku, vole au dessus de Tokyo, et trouve moi l'hôtel le plus haut dans les environs de la préfecture de police.

…...

-Bienvenue à l'hôtel Conrad mademoiselle. Désirez vous une chambre ?

_Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata._

**-**Non on est la pour chasser un ours,_ ricana Roku._

-Oui, une suite au dernier étage s'il vous plaît, avec une cheminée. Je vais rester plusieurs nuits.

_L'hôtesse d'accueil lui lança un regard condescendant accentué par une grimace de dégoût qui défiait les lois de la subtilité. C'est vrai, que faisait cette européenne en jean déchiré, en chemise d'homme et en Doc Martens boueuses dans son hôtel cinq étoiles ?_

-Mademoiselle, c'est 800000 yens pour une nuit.

_Eyn haussa un sourcil. _

-Contentez vous de me donner la chambre, je paierai en partant.

_L'hôtesse tendit une carte électronique d'un air excessivement snob à sa cliente et l'observa d'un regard acerbe. _

-Carte d'identité s'il vous plaît.

_Elle saisit le passeport de ses doigts crochus et parfaitement soignés avant de taper rapidement sur un registre informatique le nom indiqué sur le papier._

-Bien mademoiselle Eyleen Grant. Veuillez signer ici s'il vous plaît. Votre suite est la numéro 1331 au 66ème étage.

_Eyn lui sourit d'un air faussement reconnaissant, et sortit un papier de sa poche après avoir jeté un coup d'œil au badge de couleur or épinglé sur le chemisier bleu en face d'elle._

-Excusez moi, vous pouvez répéter, je vais le noter pour ne pas oublier.

_D'un air exagérément jovial, l'hôtesse aigrie répéta sa réplique avec un sourire tout aussi faux que celui de sa cliente._

**Aiko Nakajima, se tire une balle dans la tête dans 8 jours sur son lieu de travail en déclarant « J'ai trop peur de Kira et je déteste ce job »**

_Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. _

-Merci, bonne soirée.

_Tandis qu'elle avançait vers les ascenseurs, Eyn jeta un dernier regard sarcastique derrière elle._

-Dommage, je ne serai pas là pour voir ça.

_Ruko ricana._

-T'es folle, tu peux pas tuer les gens comme ça devant leur nez.

_La jeune femme pressa le bouton et porta son téléphone à son oreille._

-Je peux tuer qui je veux quand je veux Ruko. C'est le plus grand avantage du Death Note.

_Le dieu de la mort tournait sur lui même._

-T'as pas peur de te faire choper ?

-Tu n'as vraiment rien compris. Dans moins d'une semaine je ne serai plus ici, donc aucun lien ne pourra être fait avec moi. La mort de cette femme passera certainement à la télé. J'ai bien fait attention à ce que les caméras de sécurité voient mon visage. De cette manière, si L tente de mener l'enquête pour trouver un quelconque indice, il me reconnaîtra forcément, j'en suis sure et certaine. Il lui sera bien évidemment impossible de remonter jusqu'à moi, puisque j'ai donné un faux passeport avec une photo en noir et blanc d'assez mauvaise qualité. Mais je veux qu'il sache que je suis là.

_Eyn poussa la porte de la suite après y avoir inséré la carte. Une immense baie vitrée lui offrait une vue panoramique sur Tokyo. Elle posa délicatement son ordinateur sur le sofa en cuir blanc en face de l'entrée, tandis que Ruko engloutissait l'intégralité de ce qui se trouvait dans le frigo. La jeune femme ôta ses chaussures lentement et retroussa ses manches sur ses avant-bras._

-Je déteste les chaussures.

_Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre les mains dans les poches, embrassant le sol de ses pieds nus à chaque pas. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata._

-J'arrive, L.


	6. Chapter 6 : L

**UN MOIS PLUS TARD.**

**L S'EST RENDU EN PERSONNE A L'UNIVERSITÉ DE LIGHT YAGAMI, DÉLAISSANT LARGEMENT LA PISTE SELON LAQUELLE OMÉGA AURAIT UN LIEN AVEC L'AFFAIRE KIRA. SAKURA TV A PUBLIE LES CASSETTES ENVOYÉES PAR MISA AMANE, ET LA PISTE D'UN DEUXIÈME KIRA EST AUSSITÔT ÉVOQUÉE PAR L.**

* * *

><p>[…]<p>

-Nous avons encore trois jours devant nous. Tachons de réfléchir ensemble à un plan. Pour moi ça serait extrêmement vexant de me faire tuer par quelqu'un qui se fait passer pour Kira.

_Les enquêteurs parurent intrigués._

-Qu'entends tu par là Ryuzaki ?

_Du bout des doigts, L prit une fraise qu'il fourra dans sa bouche sans retenue._

-Il y a une forte probabilité pour qu'on aie affaire à un faux Kira. ..Ou plutôt, qu'on aie affaire à un deuxième Kira.

-Un deuxième Kira ?

-Mais qu'est ce qui te fait penser qu'il y a un deuxième Kira ?

_L se lécha les doigts._

-En fait, ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, ce sont ces deux exécutions qui ont servi à prouver aux équipes de télévision que l'expéditeur des cassettes était bien Kira. Seuls des magazines féminins et une émission d'infos à sensation avaient relayé les affaires dans lesquelles ces deux personnes trempaient. Le vrai Kira n'aurait pas eu besoin de prouver qui il est en s'attaquant à du menu-fretin. D'abord il y a eu ça, et puis aussi le fait que le deuxième Kira ne pouvait pas se servir de prédictions sur des criminels qui risquaient de se faire tuer à tout moment par le vrai Kira.

_Soichiro Yagami massa ses tempes du bout des doigts, et demanda, l'air exténué :_

-Ryuzaki, quelle est la probabilité d'après toi pour que ce soit un deuxième Kira ?

_L lécha la cuillère à café avant de la reposer dans la tasse vide._

- A mon avis, un peu plus de 70%. Je n'aime pas du tout sa manière de procéder. Ce n'est pas le genre de Kira. Jusqu'à présent, Kira a toujours évité de s'en prendre à des innocents. Hormis bien sur ceux qui le poursuivaient. Quoi qu'il en soit, si on parvient à arrêter ce deuxième Kira, on devrait obtenir des indices qui pourront nous aider à capturer le premier. Monsieur Yagami.. Acceptez vous que je propose à votre fils Light de collaborer avec nous sur cette enquête ?

_Soichiro Yagami accepta avec tout de même un peu de retenue quant aux soupçons que pouvait encore avoir L vis-à-vis de son fils._

-S'il accepte de collaborer, je ne vois aucune raison de m'y opposer.

_L porta son pouce à ses lèvres._

**Mes soupçons se confirment. Il y a donc effectivement plusieurs Kira. C'est pourtant étrange. Ce deuxième Kira semble vouer son existence à la rencontre du vrai Kira, et agit par pur intérêt pour attirer son attention. Il ne semble pas avoir pris en compte les idées de Kira, et n'hésite pas à s'en prendre à des innocents. Ça ne serait vraiment pas étonnant qu'Oméga rentre dans ce rôle. Pourtant, pourtant quelque chose ne colle pas. Si Oméga est bien le deuxième Kira, pour quelle raison voudrait-elle rencontrer Kira, et le considérer avec autant d'admiration? Ça me semble illogique. Telle que je me souviens d'elle, elle aurait été plus du genre à vouloir éliminer Kira. Elle n'a jamais supporté que quelqu'un soit mis en avant si ce n'était pas elle. Puisque ce deuxième Kira me semble d'une intelligence extrêmement limitée, ça paraît tout de suite impossible qu'Oméga puisse l'être. Mais le deuxième Kira peut tuer uniquement en connaissant le visage de sa victime, ce qui lui donne un sérieux avantage sur Kira, et un pouvoir de tuer bien plus important. Mais pourquoi y-a-t-il différentes manières de tuer chez ces Kiras ? Si Oméga devait être un des Kiras, elle rentrerait certainement plus dans le rôle du second. A choisir, je me demande même si elle ne tuerait pas plutôt des innocents. Cependant, elle n'a jamais été du genre à exposer ses actions, tout ce qu'elle faisait fonctionnait par la ruse et la dissimulation. Selon moi, si elle avait été le deuxième Kira, elle n'aurait certainement pas envoyé de cassettes vidéos à la télévision en affirmant qu'elle l'est. Non, elle aurait préféré agir dans l'ombre, en se dissimulant, exactement comme le fait Kira. Mais alors ça voudrait dire qu'elle est en fait le mélange des deux Kiras... Ça nous porterait presque à croire que ce n'est qu'un jeu, qu'il n'y a qu'un seul et même Kira, et que c'est Oméga. Non c'est impossible. Et puis je nourris encore des soupçons à l'égard de Light. Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est les inviter tous les deux en même temps au quartier général. Si Light est Kira, et Oméga le deuxième Kira, alors il y a des chances pour qu'ils se reconnaissent, et alors... et alors ça sera le moyen parfait pour les piéger tous les deux... Cependant, Light et Oméga sont tous les deux intelligents, ils ne se laisseront pas faire, qu'ils soient ou non les deux Kiras... Mais il reste toujours cette possibilité comme quoi Oméga n'est pas le deuxième Kira, et qu'il y a bien un autre Kira dans la nature. Mais alors pourquoi m'a-t-elle contacté... C'est cette question qui m'obsède... Je devais la recontacter après avoir rencontré Light sur le terrain, et je ne l'ai pas fait. A l'heure qu'il est j'ignore complètement sur quel continent elle est, mais si je l'invite au quartier général et qu'elle accepte immédiatement sans rien dire...alors ça signifiera qu'elle est actuellement au Japon. En revanche, si elle refuse, ou oppose des conditions et un laps de temps, tout risque de se compliquer, puisque Kira et le deuxième Kira se trouvent tous les deux au Japon. Il est également possible qu'elle impose un délai simplement pour brouiller les pistes de sa position... De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix.**

-Watari, peux tu recontacter Oméga, mais n'essaie pas de trouver sa position ou de pirater son système. D'ailleurs, envoie lui un simple message écrit. Je ne veux pas qu'elle croie que j'essaie de la piéger. Ses capacités d'analyse pourraient être un atout.

_L se retourna vers Soichiro Yagami._

-Monsieur Yagami, dites la même chose à votre fils. Mais dans les deux cas, _L se tourna à nouveau vers Watari_, ne dites à aucun des deux que nous envisageons l'existence d'un deuxième Kira. Dites leur simplement que c'est pour enquêter sur Kira.

…...

-Merci d'être venu Yagami.

_L s'approcha de Light et lui serra la main en guise de salutation. _

-Mais de rien Ryuga. Nous avons autant envie l'un que l'autre d'arrêter Kira, n'est-ce pas.

_L se retourna, et fourra sa main dans sa poche en avançant dans la chambre d'hôtel, sous les regards des autres enquêteurs, muets comme des carpes._

-Non, ici tu devras m'appeler Ryuzaki. Light, j'aimerais que tu regardes ces vidéos et que tu me dises ce que tu en penses.

_Light hocha la tête et s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui désignait L. Ce dernier s'éloigna, et,s'approcha de Watari. _

-Watari, est-ce que tu as reçu une réponse d'Omega ?

_Watari hocha la tête en signe de dénégation. _

**A quel jeu joue-t-elle ? S'attendait-elle à ce que je veuille la recontacter ? Est-ce une manœuvre ? Ou alors, si elle n'est actuellement pas sur le sol japonais, peut-être est-ce le décalage horaire ? Cela fait exactement 24 heures que Watari l'a contactée, et elle ne semble pas avoir visualisé le message. Est-ce une méthode pour brouiller les pistes de sa position ? Ou alors elle joue un jeu retourné pour que je croie qu'elle est au Japon alors qu'elle n'y est pas. Mais quel serait son intérêt à faire ça..? Il faut que je fasse attention. Elle serait capable de me piéger au moment où je m'y attends le moins.**

_L porta son pouce à ses lèvres et s'approcha de Light, qu'observaient les trois enquêteurs. _

-Alors, Light, est-ce que tu as remarqué quelque chose ? Quelque chose d'intéressant bien sur.

_Il le scruta attentivement, attendant une réponse. Light se leva._

-Il ne serait pas impossible que quelqu'un possède le même pouvoir que Kira. A mon avis, il se peut qu'il ne s'agisse pas du Kira habituel. Celui que nous connaissons n'a encore jamais choisi comme victimes ce genre de petits criminels. De plus, si Kira est obligé de connaître le nom et le visage de sa victime, on peut se demander comment il a fait pour tuer les policiers qui se sont rendus au studio de Sakura TV.

_Le silence qui régnait dans la chambre pendant que Light exposait ses hypothèses se dissipa quand Aizawa, Matsuda et Soichiro Yagami constatèrent avec fierté et soulagement que le jeune homme était arrivé à la même conclusion que L. Ce dernier observa Light quelques instants supplémentaires._

-Je partage volontiers ton analyse, car je crois moi aussi à l'existence d'un deuxième Kira. Nous allons d'abord nous occuper du-

-Ryuzaki, Oméga vient de répondre.

_L se retourna en une fraction de seconde, et se précipita sur le fauteuil que venait de libérer Watari. Light s'approcha, l'air intrigué._

-Oméga ?

_L lui jeta un regard en biais._

-Oui, Oméga fait partie des personnes que je suspecte d'avoir un lien avec l'affaire Kira, mais les probabilités ne dépassent pas les 1%. Je l'ai également invitée à rejoindre le quartier général pour enquêter avec nous. Elle a une manière différente d'analyser les choses.

_Light haussa les sourcils et passa sa main dans les cheveux avec un sourire._

-C'est rassurant de savoir que je ne suis pas le seul et unique suspect. Comment en es-tu venu à la soupçonner, Ryuzaki ?

_L se détourna vers l'écran de l'ordinateur._

-Tu pourras en juger par toi même, Light.

**Si Light est Kira, il va forcément insister pour faire passer Oméga au rang de suspect numéro 1. En revanche, si, à elle, je ne lui dis pas que Light est soupçonné d'être Kira, qu'en pensera-t-elle ? Je me demande bien comment elle va réagir si, comme il est également possible, elle n'a aucun lien avec cette affaire. Voudra-t-elle m'aider à arrêter Kira ? Et en viendra-t-elle à soupçonner également Light Yagami ? C'est un pari à prendre...**

* * *

><p>Bonjour L.<p>

Je vois que tu t'es finalement décidé à me contacter. Ton invitation à rejoindre le quartier général ne m'a pas étonnée. J'hésite toujours entre la possibilité ça puisse être le moyen pour toi trouver des preuves sur mon éventuelle culpabilité, ou alors que tu veuilles que je te donne mon point de vue sur un de tes suspects. Finalement, ça pourrait même être les deux. Mais soit, j'accepte.

Par le fruit du hasard, je me trouve également au Japon, mais je ne connais pas l'actualité de tes découvertes sur l'affaire. J'ai simplement pu assister à cette diffusion sur Sakura TV. Mon niveau de japonais étant très aléatoire, je compterai donc sur toi pour m'expliquer cela plus en détails. Tu peux me communiquer ton adresse quand cela te sied, je ne suis pas pressée.

Ω

* * *

><p><strong>La salope. <strong>

**-**Messieurs, Oméga a tout de suite deviné la raison de mon invitation. Mais j'ignore pourquoi elle n'a pas caché le fait qu'elle était au Japon, vu qu'elle sait que je la soupçonne. Bien sur, elle a menti en parlant de son niveau en japonais, j'en conclus donc qu'elle voulait masquer quelque chose.

**Est-ce le fait qu'elle détient des informations vis à vis de Sakura et qu'elle les protège en prétendant qu'elle n'a pas compris ? Ou alors qu'elle ignore tout de l'affaire Kira ? Elle serait capable de le faire uniquement pour se protéger. Elle est bien trop méfiante, ça ne va pas être simple.**

-Que voulait-elle masquer selon toi ?_ demanda Matsuda._

-Pour l'instant je l'ignore. Ces choses pourront être vérifiées uniquement lorsqu'elle sera ici. Je vais lui répondre immédiatement en lui disant de venir le plus tôt possible. Je lui ferai visionner les cassettes que j'ai montrées à Light, et lui demanderai son avis. Messieurs, je vous demanderai de ne pas l'informer des quelques soupçons que je nourris encore vis à vis de Light. Une dernière chose, ne la sous-estimez surtout pas. Le fait que je la soupçonne d'être à la fois Kira et le deuxième Kira ne facilitera pas les choses.

_Soichiro Yagami fit les gros yeux._

-Comment ça, tu la soupçonnes d'être les deux à la fois ?

_L fourra un sucre dans sa bouche._

-Oui, contrairement à Light qui pour moi ne pourrait être que Kira, il me semble possible qu'Oméga rentre dans le rôle des deux. Mais comme le deuxième Kira me semble légèrement stupide, ça la ramènerait à être uniquement à Kira, parce qu'elle est bien trop maligne, et n'agit jamais sans calculer les répercussions de ses actes. Mais je le redis. Les probabilités qu'elle soit Kira ou le deuxième Kira sont de l'ordre des 1%.

**Est-ce que Light Yagami connaît Oméga ? Est-ce que Kira connaît le deuxième Kira ? Il faut que j'observe attentivement le comportement de Light lorsqu'elle arrivera.**

L se retourna à nouveau sur l'écran, et se mit à taper frénétiquement sa réponse.

* * *

><p><strong>Je te communique en pièce jointe l'adresse de l'hôtel ainsi que le numéro de la chambre. Je te demanderai de faire le plus rapidement possible.<strong>

**L.**

* * *

><p>-Et maintenant? <em>demanda Light.<em>

_L prit du bout des doigts la tasse de café que venait de lui tendre Watari, et ajoutant un à un des cubes de sucre, il répondit :_

-Maintenant, on ne peut qu'attendre sa réponse. Aizawa, avez vous reçu les analyses des cassettes et de leurs enveloppes reçues par Sakura TV ?

-Non, mais elles devraient arriver d'ici peu.

-Bien, veillez à me les faire apporter dés qu'elles seront terminées.

_La fin de sa phrase fut accompagnée par le son qui indiquait l'arrivée d'un nouvel e-mail._

* * *

><p>Bien, alors je pars dés maintenant.<p>

Ω

* * *

><p><em>L resta immobile devant l'écran tandis qu'un silence de plus en plus pensant s'imprégnait de la chambre d'hôtel.<em>

**Je vais revoir..Oméga. Dans quelques minutes je vais revoir cette gamine qui m'a rendu la vie impossible pendant presque toute mon enfance. **


	7. Chapter 7 : OMEGA

_**Je ne suis aucune règle concernant la quantité de texte dans les chapitres. Il y en a donc de plus longs que d'autres. Chaque publication est en fait une manière de changer de personnage au niveau du point de vue.**_

* * *

><p>-Voila Roku, c'est ici.<p>

_Un luxueux hall d'entrée en marbre invitait l'accès aux ascenseurs. Eyn se dirigea vers la réception tapissée d'ornements imitation or._

-Bonjour monsieur, j'aimerais me rendre à la chambre numéro 783, un ami m'y attend. Pourriez vous m'indiquer l'étage ?

-Bien sur, vous prenez cet ascenseur ci, c'est au 43ème étage.

_Ruko voleta autour de la jeune femme._

-Eh c'est pas la chambre 793 qu'il t'a dit le L?

_Tout en s'avançant vers les ascenseurs, Eyn leva les yeux au ciel en sortant un masque blanc de sous sa chemise. Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata. Arrivée dans l'habitacle, elle le plaça sur son visage tout en maintenant le téléphone portable contre son oreille. Ses longs cheveux bruns tombaient en cascade dans son dos, et entouraient son visage __intégralement dissimulé__._

-Si le réceptionniste avait décidé de prévenir la chambre de mon arrivée, au moins ce n'est pas L qu'il aurait contacté, mais quelqu'un d'autre. Je préfère qu'il ne soit pas au courant de mon arrivée à l'avance.

-Et ce masque-

-C'est pour plusieurs raisons, _le coupa Eyn_. La première, c'est que ça ne m'étonnerait pas que L ait piraté le système de surveillance de l'hôtel, et puisse directement voir par les caméras qui sont dans cet ascenseur. C'est pour ça que quand je te parle, je garde toujours mon téléphone contre mon oreille. S'il m'observe, il croira que je suis au téléphone. D'après ce que je constate, il n'y a pas de micros sur ces caméras, et c'est tant mieux. La deuxième raison, c'est que lorsque j'ai suggéré l'éventualité qu'il puisse déjà avoir un suspect, il n'a pas répondu, ce qui pour moi, veut forcément dire qu'il en a un. Si les soupçons de L se portent vers cette personne en particulier, alors ça ne m'étonnerait vraiment pas qu'elle soit effectivement Kira. Et s'il est Kira, il a certainement un Dieu de la Mort à ses cotés. Imagine qu'ils soient très complices. S'il n'a pas fait l'échange des yeux, le dieu verrait mon nom et pourrait le lui dire. A ce moment là, je pourrais être tuée à n'importe quel moment. Ce masque me permet d'être certaine que ni lui, ni son dieu de la mort puisse connaître mon nom. Après il est évident que je ne peux pas l'expliquer à L. Mais je n'ai pas de leçons à recevoir d'un type qui est resté caché pendant 10 ans derrière un ordinateur sans donner son vrai nom, ni montrer son visage. Bon, le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas du tout pourquoi cet éventuel suspect est suspecté. Je ne connais rien de cette affaire, et je me demande bien comment je vais faire pour m'en sortir. Dis, tu me le diras si tu vois un autre Dieu de la Mort ?

_Ruko éclata d'un rire sinistre, et ses yeux écarlates flamboyèrent._

-Compte pas sur moi.

_Une bulle de chewing-gum éclata._

-Je m'en doutais de toute façon. J'espère vraiment que, s'il y en a un, ce Dieu de la Mort ne va pas me balancer. Je me trouverais vraiment mal. En plus, ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils se présentent tous sous des faux noms. Je ne pourrai rien tenter contre personne pour l'instant.

-Qu'est ce que t'as fait des pages du Death Note ?

_Eyn sourit et désigna sa poitrine. _

-Soutien-gorge.

_Le tintement émis par l'ascenseur indiqua l'arrivée au 43ème étage. Eyn avança le long du couloir en observant chaque détail. _

**Il y a des caméras partout. S'il advenait que ça tourne mal, je ne pourrai rien tenter ; dans**** les hôtels de luxe, les issues de secours ne s'activent qu'en cas d'urgence****. Même si j'ai le masque, je serai obligée de repasser par la réception pour sortir, et on m'arrêtera.**

_Arrivée devant la chambre 793, Eyn tâta tout de même la manche de sa chemise ou elle avait bloqué le couteau papillon, en guise de précaution. Elle mâchonna nerveusement son chewing-gum, et frappa trois brefs coups sur la porte en bois blanc._


	8. Chapter 8 : LIGHT

-Messieurs, comme vous le savez, le deuxième Kira a, contrairement à Kira, la possibilité de tuer quelqu'un uniquement en connaissant son visage. Etant donné qu'Oméga peut être le deuxième Kira, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas si...

_En guise de fin de phrase, L sortit de derrière son siège un masque représentant un ridicule visage de poupée caricaturée, et le plaça sur son visage._

_Matsuda et Aizawa s'indignèrent_.

-Et nous ?_ s'exclama Aisawa_, on peut mourir, et ça ne sera pas grave c'est ça ?

_Matsuda se leva._

-Nous devrions avoir le droit à des masques nous aussi !

_Light croisa les bras et observa L d'un regard acerbe._

**L'ordure, il avait tout prévu. Je suis sur que dans sa tête, L se dit que, si je suis Kira, et Oméga le deuxième Kira, on se reconnaîtra. C'est pour ça qu'il n'a pas parlé de son masque avant maintenant. En même temps, si Oméga est bien le deuxième Kira, et que son Dieu de la mort lui indique la présence de Ryuk, j'ignore si elle saura être discrète ou non. De mon coté, il est clair que Ryuk ne me dira rien. Il y a aussi la possibilité qu'elle ne soit pas du tout le deuxième Kira, et dans ce cas là, l'idéal serait de la faire passer pour suspecte aux yeux de L. Mais c'est forcément ce qu'il attend que je fasse. Non, ce que je vais faire, c'est enquêter avec lui sur cette Oméga. S'il s'avère qu'elle n'est pas le deuxième Kira, ça nous engage à chercher le vrai deuxième Kira autre part. Il faudrait envoyer un message à la télé de la part du vrai Kira, mais ça ne m'étonnerait pas que L y ait déjà pensé.**

-Messieurs, _commença L d'un air las_, la probabilité qu'Oméga soit le deuxième Kira est plus faible encore que celle comme quoi elle serait Kira. J'ignore à quel point elle connaît l'étendue de cette affaire, mais il serait possible qu'elle n'ait pas remarqué l'éventuelle existence d'un deuxième Kira. Je peux vous assurer que ça ne l'étonnera pas que je dissimule mon visage. En revanche, si tout le monde dans cette cellule portait un masque, ça en deviendrait tout de suite suspect. Je compte donc sur vous pour faire comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

_L lança un bref regard à Light qui observait la porte, bras croisés._

_Trois brefs coups résonnèrent. L fit un signe de tête à Watari pour lui indiquer d'aller ouvrir la porte, tandis que les enquêteurs retenaient leur souffle. La voix de Watari leur parvint depuis le couloir. Il était impossible de distinguer qui que ce soit depuis le salon de la suite._

-Entrez mademoiselle, ils sont au fond.

_La porte claqua, et des pas étouffés par la moquette se firent entendre dans hall de la chambre. Watari apparût dans l'enbrasure, suivit d'une jeune femme...masquée. Elle était grande, portait un vieux jean délavé, large et déchiré, qui s'arrêtait au dessus des chevilles par un ourlet serré, surmonté d'une chemise d'homme bleu foncé, large et mal repassée. Des longs cheveux bruns tombaient dans son dos. Dés son entrée dans le salon, elle se débarrassa de ses chaussures, se retrouvant pieds nus sur la moquette. Ses doigts de pieds craquèrent, et ce qui semblait être une bulle de chewing-gum claqua derrière son masque. Elle se tenait d'une manière nonchalante, les mains dans les poches, les épaules légèrement rabattues. Une aura puissante et mystérieuse se dégageait d'elle._

_D'une voix froide, sans affect, elle déclara :_

-Je suis Oméga.

_Light jeta un coup d'œil à L. Lui et Oméga s'observaient en silence_.

**Pourquoi L la regarde-t-il de cette manière ? Quand il est venu à ma rencontre, il n'est pas resté silencieux de cette manière là, il m'a avoué qu'il était L et qu'il me soupçonnait, et ensuite il a tenté de me faire révéler des choses que Kira était le seul à connaître. Va-t-il procéder de la même manière avec cette fille ? Peut-être ne sait-elle pas qu'il est le véritable L ? Mais si, elle le sait puisqu'il a signé L dans ses e-mails et lui a parlé de l'enquête. Mais alors quand est-ce qu'il lui a appris qu'il était effectivement le vrai L ? Et depuis quand la suspecte-il ? En tout cas, s'il essaie de lui tendre un piège et qu'elle est bien le deuxième Kira, alors j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se faire avoir de manière stupide. Si elle n'est pas Kira et qu'elle rejoint la cellule d'enquête pour le démasquer, alors je suis mal, parce que si elle est intelligente comme le dit L, et qu'elle évoque des preuves tangibles auxquelles il n'a pas pensé, c'est mauvais pour moi. ****Mais pourquoi a-t-elle mis ce masque ? Elle sait manifestement que L soupçonne quelqu'un ici. Heureusement, elle ignore que c'est moi. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit le deuxième Kira et qu'elle connaisse l'existence des Dieux de la Mort ? Ca voudrait dire qu'elle a peur que Ryuk voie son nom, et me le dise... Non, je pense que si elle a mis un masque, c'est simplement parce qu'elle se méfie. Mais si elle est effectivement le deuxième Kira, elle verrait justement mon nom... Merde. Je suis en sérieux désavantage. Et Ryuk qui ricane dans mon dos. Il ne faut pas que je perde mon sang froid.**

_L se décida enfin à prendre la parole._

-Merci d'être venue. Ici tu devras m'appeler Ryuzaki. _Il mordit dans un macaron_. Je vois que tu as opté pour la prudence.

-Je te retourne l'observation._ d'une voix glaciale, elle ajouta_ : Mais permets moi de te dire que tu perds toute crédibilité.

_L se retourna pour s'observer dans le miroir derrière lui._

-Je suis ridicule ?_ fit-il d'une voix légèrement étonnée._

_Matsuda pouffa mais fut stoppé net par le regard que lui lança Soichiro Yagami. Ce dernier s'inclina devant Oméga_.

-Bonjour Oméga, je suis Asahi.

_Matsuda et Aizawa se présentèrent également sous leurs faux noms, Matsuhi et Aiara, et Light se présenta en tant que Light Asahi._

_La jeune femme leva la main nonchalamment pour les saluer._

-Vous n'avez qu'à m'appeler comme vous voulez.

_Elle fit claquer une bulle de chewing-gum derrière son masque. Sur ces paroles, elle se laissa glisser le long du mur en face du fauteuil de L, et s'assit au sol, les pieds rejoints et les genoux écartés ; une position qui rappelait cruellement celle de L tout en lui étant différente. Ryuk ricana à nouveau._

**Elle est vraiment bizarre cette fille, d'un coté, elle ressemble vraiment à L. Est-ce qu'il serait possible qu'ils soient de la même famille ?**

_Matsuda, Aizawa et Soichiro Yagami reprirent leurs places dans les divans, dossiers et ordinateurs portables à la main, non sans jeter quelques coups d'œil furtifs à Oméga. La situation était pour le moins étrange. Light se sentit obligé de les rejoindre, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons chez la jeune femme, mais tendant tout de même l'oreille. L rompit le silence._

-Bien, si tu es ici, c'est pour enquêter sur Kira avec nous. Depuis combien de temps es-tu au Japon ?

_La jeune femme fit claquer une bulle de chewing-gum derrière son masque._

-Un mois environ. Je n'ai eu vent que des éléments périphériques de l'affaire.

_L se mordilla le pouce par la fente de son masque destinée à la bouche._

-Et de quels éléments s'agit-il?

Oméga fit craquer les doigts de ses pieds nus.

**Il est impossible de capter le moindre indice de ce qu'elle peut bien penser à travers sa voix ou son visage. Peut-être que c'est pour ça qu'elle est venue avec un masque. Si seulement ce fichu dieu de la mort pouvait m'aider !**

-Comme je viens de te le dire, les éléments périphériques. Kira a besoin du nom et du visage pour éliminer ses victimes, il est au Japon, et il tue les criminels par crise cardiaque. C'est tout.

_L resta silencieux un moment_.

-Tu dis avoir regardé Sakura TV lors de la diffusion des cassettes envoyées par Kira.

_Pendant qu'elle faisait craquer chacun des doigts de ses mains un à un, les bras posés sur ses genoux, elle répondit d'un air désinvolte, sans même jeter un regard à L qui l'observait attentivement:_

-Tu veux dire, des cassettes envoyées par un autre Kira.

_L se pencha en avant sur son siège tandis que les enquêteurs se lançaient des regards entendus. Light en revanche demeurait imperturbable._

-Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? _demanda L._

O_méga fit craquer son cou avec la même attitude qu'elle avait adoptée lors de ses deux précédentes réponses._

-Oh tu le sais très bien. J'étais encore en Angleterre que toutes les chaînes rabâchaient toutes les trois minutes que Kira avait besoin du nom et du prénom pour éliminer ses victimes. Et là, d'un coup, trois personnes se font tuer alors qu'elles arrivent à peine devant les studios de télé. Ça m'étonnerait beaucoup que Kira puisse avoir connu leurs noms et leurs visages avant ce soir la. Non, c'est un autre Kira, un qui est capable de tuer sans forcément connaître le nom. Autre chose, je n'ai jamais entendu dire que Kira s'en prenait à des innocents. Il n'aurait jamais eu besoin d'éliminer ces deux petits criminels pour prouver son identité. Ce Kira là, le deuxième, il à l'air de s'en fiche pas mal de l'élimination des criminels. Bon il partage les idées de Kira, mais il veut surtout le rencontrer. Ça se voit qu'il l'admire. Troisième chose, ce nn n'est pas le style de Kira de menacer comme ça. Kira, agit par la dissimulation. Pas par l'exposition. Ce deuxième Kira est stupide. Il suffirait d'envoyer un faux message de la part de Kira pour le manipuler. Ça ne devrait pas être difficile.

_Elle fit claquer une bulle de son chewing-gum._

-Et c'est parce que le deuxième Kira peut tuer en ne connaissant que le visage, que tu as mis ce masque pas vrai? Tu me suspectes d'être ce deuxième Kira. Elle balaya ses cheveux derrière son épaule. C'est très vexant.

**Cette fille n'est pas le deuxième Kira, c'est évident. Elle le traite quasiment avec condescendance. Ca veut dire qu'il faut encore trouver ce deuxième Kira. Mais du coup, ça me fait deux personnes à éliminer au lieu d'une. Si L meurt, je suis presque certain que mon père et le reste de la cellule vont insister pour que cette fille prenne sa place. Mais je me demande bien pourquoi L la suspecte. Ou alors, c'est simplement une ruse pour me faire douter. Mais peut-être qu'elle est vraiment le deuxième Kira. Peut-être qu'elle fait ça pour brouiller les pistes. Il va falloir que je réfléchisse.**

_L mordit dans une pâte d'amande en la faisant passer par en dessous du masque._

-En fait, _commença-t-il la bouche pleine_, je te suspecte d'être à la fois le premier et le deuxième Kira.

_Sans attendre la réponse de la jeune femme, il descendit de son siège._

-Nous allons envoyer un faux message au deuxième Kira de la part du vrai Kira. Oméga, j'aimerais que tu rédiges ce message qui serait diffusé ce soir.

_Cette dernière haussa les épaules et se leva à son tour, les mains dans les poches et les épaules légèrement affaissées. L ouvrit la porte d'une pièce connexe._

-Tiens, tu n'as qu'à te mettre là. Il faut que je discute de quelque chose avec le reste de la cellule.

O_mega se tourna vers L, et d'un ton moqueur, dit:_

-Ah bon je fais partie de la cellule maintenant.

_Light les observa furtivement. Bien qu'il eut les genoux pliés et le dos courbé, L était plus grand que la jeune femme. Ils se défiaient du regard à travers leurs masques. L observa Omega entrer dans la pièce, les mains dans les poches._

_Lorsqu'il eut fermé la porte derrière elle, il se retourna vers Light._

-Light, j'aimerais que tu joues également le rôle du vrai Kira. Pourrais tu rédiger une autre version de ce message?

_Ryuk éclata d'un grand rire._

**Je m'en doutais. Depuis le début il avait ça en tête. Il nous a fait venir pour nous piéger, puisqu'il nous soupçonne tous les deux. J'espère que cette Omega s'en est rendu compte parce que si elle est le deuxième Kira et qu'elle fait une bourde, alors c'est foutu. il faut que je m'arrange pour faire un message convaincant, mais pas trop. Si Omega est bien le deuxième Kira, alors elle devra répondre à nouveau. Mais si L lui demande de rester ici avec la cellule d'enquête, elle ne pourra de toute évidence pas répondre. Et si on obtient une réponse quand elle en sera sortie, elle sera immédiatement soupçonnée. Ça veut dire que si dans deux jours on a pas reçu de réponse, il faudra que je fasse moi même la réponse du deuxième Kira. Mais si je fais la réponse et qu'ensuite le deuxième Kira répond vraiment, alors L y verra sûrement un moyen de me considérer comme étant Kira. Je suis dans une impasse. Dans tous les cas, ils faudrait que j'élimine cette fille. Si elle esle deuxième Kira, elle a fait l'échange des yeux, et elle connaît mon nom. Au moins elle n'a pas réagi quand nous nous sommes présentés sous nos fausses identités. Mais si je l'élimine, je serai immédiatement soupçonné puisque L et sans doute convaincu que Kira n'a aucune envie que le deuxième Kira se mêle de ses affaires. Il faut vraiment que je sache si c'est le deuxième Kira ou pas. Si elle ne l'est pas, alors ça rajoute quelqu'un à la liste des gens que je dois absolument éliminer. Mais cette fois ça va être encore plus compliqué, non seulement je ne connais pas son nom, mais je ne connais pas non plus son visage. En attendant, si je ne fais rien, L sera obligé de passer à la télévision et va mourir.**

-Alors Light?

_Light leva la tête et tendit le papier à L._

-Qu'en penses tu Ryuzaki? J'ai essayé de me mettre dans la peau du vrai Kira.

_L saisit la feuille du bout des doigts, et la lût en la maintenant devant lui les bras tendus._

-Excellent. Excellent Light. La seule chose qui me gêne vois-tu, c'est que si on ne supprime pas la phrase "il faut tuer L", je vais mourir.

_Light éclata d'un grand rire exagéré._

-Ah c'est trop drôle! Je me suis dit que si j'étais Kira, vu la situation, je ne pouvais que demander ton élimination. Si ça te fait plaisir, tu peux modifier ce passage.

_L posa le papier sur la table_.

-Je préfèrerais. Merci Light. Je vais aller voir du côté de Omega.


End file.
